Patent Document 1 discloses an engine control device configured to automatically stop and start an engine of a vehicle during running of the vehicle. In the engine control device, when an operation velocity of a brake operating member is high, the automatic stop of the engine is inhibited. When deceleration of the vehicle is detected, a lockup clutch is placed in its ON state (connecting state) and a fuel supply is reduced (the automatic stop of the engine is made ready). However, when the operation velocity of the brake operating member is so high that the deceleration of the vehicle becomes high, namely, when there is a risk of engine stall, the engine stop is avoided.
Patent Document 2 discloses a brake control device in which an urgent-operation assisting control is executed to increase a hydraulic pressure in a brake cylinder when a condition for starting the assisting control is satisfied as a result of an urgent operation of a brake operating member. In this brake control device, the starting condition is regarded to be satisfied when a rate of increase of the hydraulic pressure in a master cylinder becomes not lower than a given rate dPth and the hydraulic pressure in the master cylinder becomes not lower than a given pressure Pth within a given length of time.